Geirmund's Hall (Skyrim)
Description Located east of Ivarstead, on the island in the middle of the lake, It is the burial grounds of Lord Geirmund, Arch-Mage of Windhelm, Lord Battlemage to King Harald. Sigdis Gauldurson is sealed here as an undead as punishment for betrayal and murder. Notable Items *Prior to entering the cave, there is a Corundum Ore Vein to the right of the cave entrance, and two Iron Ore Veins located behind the entrance. *An excellent place to gather Fly Amanita, Bleeding Crown, and White Cap alchemy ingredients. *A Petty Soul Gem, Potion of Waterbreathing, and a chest with some Gold can be found in a hidden underwater chamber of the first cavern. To open see Walkthrough Help section. *A Soul Gem can be found in a half-buried pot in front of an altar in the room beyond Geirmund's corpse. *There is an expert chest in a small alcove that can be reached if you use Whirlwind Sprint to the right of Geirmund's corpse or if you drop down to the right before crossing the drawbridge. *Gauldur Blackbow - An enchanted Ancient Nord Bow that absorbs Magicka. *Gauldur Amulet Fragment - An amulet that increases Stamina by 30. *Higher level players (e.g. level 40) may find enchanted Dwarven Armor or Dragon Armor in the last chest after defeating Sigdis Gauldurson. *The Two-Handed Skill Book Words and Philosophy is located in the room with the boss chest on the exit path. *There is an Iron Ore Vein to the right hand side of the tunnel leading up to the exit. Walkthrough Help *To access the hidden underwater chamber you must open the door by activating the raised stone underwater, immediately below the hole you just jumped down. *The door code is bird, fish, snake, ''fish ''in the order you see them (the third one is behind the skull). *There are two levers near the drawbridge. The most obvious on the ground activates a trap, and a second is behind the Dragonborn facing at the drawbridge, on the wall and obscured by a root. The second lever lowers the drawbridge. *After lowering the bridge, look down to the right at the start of the bridge and you will see a broken ledge. Jump down and you will see a door, behind it is a locked chest guarded by a fire blasting Soul Gem. *To kill the boss quickly, use Unrelenting Force to push the clones. The real Sigdis Gauldurson will be knocked off the ledge. Run quickly to him and kill him before he gets up. Enemies *Draugr *Draugr Deathlord *Draugr Scourge *Draugr Wight *Frostbite Spider *Giant Frostbite Spider *Restless Draugr *Skeever Boss Fight *Sigdis Gauldurson makes for an interesting boss fight at the end of the dungeon as he clones himself and uses Unrelenting Force shouts against you while he and his clones attack at range. *If the player uses a ranged weapon against Sigdis Gauldurson, it is likely to be disarmed after a shot or two, and may fall out of the map. To avoid losing a favored weapon, do not equip ranged weapons during the fight. If the player can remain hidden while using a ranged weapon however, you will not be disarmed. Attack at greatest range possible. *Your melee weapons also may be disarmed. *The fight is quite easy. He will start spawning on small platforms with two fakes of himself. Take out a bow then duck behind Sigdis' casket to stay concealed and they won't see you. You will be able to shoot spells or a bow over the casket. If you want to melee be prepared to be thrown around a lot. *If you believe that you can tell the real Sigdis apart from his clones by him moving back and forth along the platform, this is incorrect (because they all move), you can tell what two are his clones by looking closely and noticing that they have a light blue glow around them. Also, the real Sigis's helm will have horns and the clones do not. *To identify Sigdis: Deliver damage initially when he is coming out of his tomb. When he transports he will always spawn with two clones in the other two locations. A quick look at their health using your cursor shows only one doesn't have full health. Notes *Reyda's remains are not inside Geirmund's Hall. *There is no shout to be learned here. *The final fight against Sigdis is a great spot to fill soul gems. Although they are only petty souls, they are good for leveling up your enchanting. Do not kill the real Sigdis, instead kill the clones, you capture their souls every time they respawn. This can be done indefinitely unless you accidentally kill the real Sigdis or run out of gems. *Once you have killed Sigdis, be sure to exit through the tunnel just north of his coffin. At the end of the tunnel is a chest with a nice amount of gold inside and some other useful items. Also if you look to your right, there is a bookshelf which has a potion of vigorous magicka on it, so be sure to take that too. *With a well-timed Fire Breath shout you can kill Sigdis in one shot as he's climbing out of his coffin. No teleportation happens. Bugs *The stone tablets may not spin when activated, preventing the player from progressing or escaping the dungeon. Reloading may solve the issue. *Sigdis for some odd reason teleported and never returned thus the fight never finished. This will render the Gaulder Amulet Fragment unreachable, and the quest related to it unfinishable. After the second or third teleport, Sigdis and the clones would reappear as normal but once one clone was killed Sigdis would appear dead as well. I found that by leaving the other clone alone it gave me a good fifteen seconds to just attack Sigdis' body. I couldn't tell if he was taking weapon damage but he definitely took fire damage. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations